Dolor
by joya blanca
Summary: Dolor, es todo lo que Sasuke puede sentir ¿o no? Sasuke x Naruto y un sakura x Hinata insinuado.


Dolor

 _ **El anime Naruto, sus personajes o cualquier creación de Masashi Kishimoto o Hayato Date, no me pertenece el siguiente relato sí.**_

 _ **Inspirado en: One shots! Lemon hard!**_ _ **( 84934715-one-shots-lemon-hard-yaoi-naruto-x-sasuke) .Fede_Otaku , llámate como quieras pero dime cuando continúes.**_

* * *

¿Cuál era su nombre?, Sasuke Uchiha así lo llamaron, el ninja renegado, la reencarnacion de Indra Ōtsutsuki, quien vio morir a sus padres Fugaku yMikoto Uchiha en manos de su hermano mayor Itachi , un asesinato sin motivo. Asesino de Itachi, el eterno solitario, ex miembro de la banda criminal Akatsuki, quien traiciono a todos en Konohagakure (Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas), aliado del malvado Orochimaru, enemigo y posteriormente quien ayudo a Naruto a vencer a Orochimaru….

Eso y más es Saske Uchiha que a pesar de su inteligencia, sus atractivo peculiar de cabello azul oscuro, piel blanca como el marfil y ojos profundos como la noche junto a muchos otros atributos…El tiene todo para ser un ganador pero no…Todo lo que siente es dolor…..

En su vida pasada como Indra, por el rechazo de su padre y el nombramiento de su hermano Asura como heredero de los Sabio de los Seis Caminos….

En esta desde que vio al hermano que tanto admiro/amo acabar con la vida de sus progenitores, el dulce niño se transformó en un ser lleno de dolor ocultado con una máscara fría…

Dolor….Dolor…Dolor….solo dolor…..

Dolor por la muerte de sus padres, dolor por traicionar a su aldea por buscar la forma de vengarse de Itachi, dolor por la muerte de Itachi y todos los que murieron por culpa de Orochimaru, dolor por no ser castigado por sus crímenes y llevar sobre sus hombros el peso de la culpa…

Dolor, dolor, solo dolor es todo lo que puede sentir…..

Solo un segundo no sintió dolor….

Fue cuando en su primer día de clases en la academia Ninja, accidentalmente fue besado….

¿De quién se trata? , Naruto Uzumaki, reencarnacion de Asura Ōtsutsuki, Jinchūriki quien lleva el Diez Colas (Jūbi) rechazado por todos durante la mayor parte de su vida, el baka (tonto), el Dobe (escandaloso), el teme (vulgar) , el hijo del cuarto Hokage (Minato Namikaze) y la antigua portadora del Diez Colas Kushina Uzumaki, el que salvo a todos de Orochimaru, el actual Hokage…

Aunque sus labios tan solo se unieron por que el rubio de ojos azules de cabello espantoso, se resbalo…Sintió una sensación nueva, paz, alegría e incluso….sorpresa…..Tal mezcla de emociones confundió al peli azul… ¿Qué significaba? ¿Qué era? Como siempre dejo puesta su eterna mascara fría.

El tiempo paso , muchas muertes y victorias pasaron…Situaciones que entre las vidas que cobraron está la de Neji Hyūga, primero de la….esposa de Naruto, Hinata Hyūga.

Situaciones que provocaron que Sasuke y Naruto pasaran de rivales a enemigos de enemigos a a amigos…

-dejo dejar de pensar en esas cosas.

* * *

El peli azul tomo un poco de sake para alejar esos pensamientos, solo un poco borracho no era….En un pequeño bar donde se detuvo a descansar. Como siempre estaba solo de paso, tenía un largo camino viajando de aldea a aldea buscando nuevos alumnos para la Academia, lejos de su esposa Sakura Haruno y su hija Sarada Uchiha…

¿El casado con la peli rosado obsesiva? De solo pensarlo le parecía tragicómico… ¿Y que más podía hacer? , la loquita lo persiguió tratando de salvarlo en los días que él estaba "loco", además después de ser perdonado y tener una vida más o menos normal, todos sus amigos comenzaron a preguntarse ¿Por qué nunca aceptaba a las chicas que se le acercaban? También estaba el hecho de que al ser el último de su Clan, tenía la obligación (aunque fuera por una vez) de embarazar a una mujer para que su Clan continuara y como la loca estaba disponible….Ni modo.

Le causaba dolor no ser capaz de vivir con ellas es solo que…..Sakura sigue siendo la misma insoportable de siempre y Sarada….Técnicamente no la conoce pero por lo que ha escuchado, es como el…..Lo mejor para ella es que se mantenga lejos, nunca hubiera sido un buen padre…

Le dolía tanto no poder ser ni el padre que Sarada necesita ni el esposo que Sakura siempre soñó….

¿Y qué será de Naruto?...Ese baka en este instante debe estar durmiendo calientito en su cama con su amorosa esposa con sus hijos Boruto e Himawari Uzumaki durmiendo en habitaciones continuas….De todos él fue (nunca lo demostró) quien más se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta lo buen padre que el Teme resulto ser…Un minuto….. ¡¿Por qué estaba pensando en ese baka?!

-mozo, otra botella.

-en seguida señor.

Naruto, siempre Naruto…De un modo u otro sus pensamientos siempre terminan en el….Ese maldito rubio patético del infierno, lo odia, lo asquea sin embargo…..Solo pensar en él le da paz.

Apenas el mozo puso la segunda botella sobre la mesa, el ninja renegado se levantó llevándose la botella.

-¡hey!... ¡no se la puede llevar!

Sin mirar atrás, lanzó una daga con una bolsa con dinero justo en una pared cerca del mozo, el pobre tipo por poco se hace encima.

-Ahí está el pago de todo lo que consumí.

El mozo aun temblando se dispuso a sacar la daga mientras el frio y extraño sujeto se marchaba...

-malditos ninjas….Es todo, la próxima semana me mudo.

Tan frio como el hielo Uchiha camino por aquellas calles donde hasta el vago más deprimido se veía mucho más feliz que el…El sake no solucionaba nada, sin embargo lo ayudaba lo suficiente para alejar al rubio de sus pensamientos.

* * *

Lo siguiente era la misma rutina de siempre, el encargado que le daba la llave de su habitación de hotel, la mucama que le coqueteaba al traerle toallas, el botones torpe adolescente que le traía su cena…A hecho esto tantas veces que los rostros, los gestos e incluso los nombres le suenan igual….Es la misma canción día tras día, hora tras hora, año tras año….Hotel tras Hotel .La habitación con el mismo orden de objetos que en los hoteles anteriores, parte de la repetitiva vida de un buscador de talentos Ninja…Como siempre inspecciono toda la habitación en búsqueda de intrusos. .Como siempre dejo su gran mochila a un lado de la puerta, tomando solo lo que necesitaba: su cepillo….El piyama y la pasta dental se lo daba el hotel.

Como siempre después de lavarse los dientes se miró en el espejo.

-hm, mañana me corto el cabello.

Su cabello estaba más largo de lo que usaba en su juventud, lo suficiente para cubrirle un ojo dándole un aspecto "casi emo" (según Sakura)….Sabiendo que ese "mañana" jamás llegaría, como siempre se puso el piyama, como siempre dejo la botella semi vacía de sake en su mesita de noche, como siempre dio una última revisada al lugar antes de apagar la luz. Como siempre se recostó en una cama que mantenía el olor al detergente con que se lavaron, cerrando los ojos…

* * *

En medio del sueño sus instintos ninja le indicaron que "alguien" estaba cerca…Demasiado cerca…..Al abrir los ojos… ¡UN HOMBRE ESTABA ARRIBA DE EL!, el maldito tenía sus labios pegados a los suyos, el ninja renegado sin dudarlo con un movimiento rápido le dio un derechazo al intruso quien cayó con el trasero en el frio suelo….Su impresión aumento cuando gracias a sus ojos especiales, identifico a su "atacante" sin duda alguna…

-¡¿NARUTO?!.¡MALDITO BAKA!... ¡¿Qué CARAJO?!

-auch, cálmate o "de veras", vas a despertar a todos.

Era cierto, ¡conste que el tubo la culpa!, aparecer de ese modo lo descoloco, su descolocada aumento al ver la despreocupada respuesta del actual Hokage….

-huf, el mismo Sasuke de siempre…..Auch, mi pobre trasero.

El rubio se levantó sobándose el trasero, el cual no estaba nada de mal junto ese cabello corto que de alguna forma lo hacía ver más maduro a la vez de sexy…..¡¿SEXY?!...Sonrojado movió su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de eliminar esa palabra de su cabeza, Naruto no era sexy…Un teme, baka , dobe pero sexy ¡JAMAS!

-¿te sientes bien?

-Es el clima cálido por el calentamiento global.

-hm, ¿calentamiento global?...debo anotarlo en algún lado para que mi secretaria lo agregue a mi agenda.

-aja….Y dime Bak….ejem…Digame Lord Hokage, ¿Qué le trae a estas horas aquí?

El oji azul se puso serio.

-¿Qué?, ¿no te ha llegado la carta?

¿Carta?, esto a Uchiha no le estaba gustando nada.

-¿Qué carta?

-¡oh, hombre!

Uzumaki se llevó una mano momentáneamente al rostro, sentándose sobre la cama…Odiaba ser el portador de malas noticias.

-La carta del Abogado de Sakura para notificarte los tramites del divorcio.

-¡¿divorcio?...¡¿no puede ser?!

El peli azul estaba impactado, claro que él no estaba enamorado de ella sin embargo la palabra "divorcio" es rara dentro de una familia ninja, la costumbre es que una vez que dan el "sí quiero" el matrimonio es para toda la vida. Sin salir de su conmoción miro aquel hombre de aspecto serio sentado cerca de él.

-¿Por qué?

-Por Hinata, se va con ella.

Para demostrar que hablaba en serio, el rubio le mostro su propia carta notificando los trámites de divorcio. Sasuke sin poder creerlo, se tomó el teléfono llamando a su casa…Luego de una conversación llena de "siempre estuviste lejos", "nunca me amaste", "admítelo, jamás quisiste ser padre", bla,bla,bla…..La llamada se cortó con un "espero que por lo menos te dignes a llegar a la hora para firmar los papeles, no quiero que Sarada pase por los tribunales hablando del mal padre que fuiste"

-Joder.

* * *

El ninja renegado se sentó en la cama junto a la botella de sake….Su invitado inesperado le hiso un gesto para que compartiera, el sake fue repartido en dos vasos que fueron bebidos al seco.

-Es lo mejor, a decir verdad nunca estuve para Sarada ni el día en que nació.

El oji azul de modo reconfortante puso una mano sobre el hombro del oji negro…

-Vamos, no seas tan duro contigo mismo…..Prometo que te ayudare a acercarte, muchos padres divorciados…..bueno no todos…..lo importante es que te ayudare.

-Hm, no deberías preocuparte tanto por mi…. ¿Ya olvidaste a tus hijos?, deben estar devastados.

-Con Hinata nuestro divorcio fue pacifico, somos amigos y aunque me costó logre hacerles comprender que sin importar el divorcio sus padres, siempre los querremos….Te lo digo y te lo repito, yo te ayudare y Boruto también.

-¿Boruto?, ¿Qué tiene que ver el Teme de tu hijo en todo esto?

-¿Qué?, ¿no sabías que ellos son novios?

-¡¿NOVIOOOOOOOOOS?!

-Amigo, "de veras" tienes que hablar más con tu hija.

¡En el nombre de los ancestros, esto debe ser una pesadilla!...Su única hija no puede terminar en los brazos de un idiota, una de dos o su Sakura educo mal a su niña o Sarada quiere castigarlo…¿Y por qué demonios Naruto continua diciendo "de veras"?, ya no tiene 12 años para las frasecitas tontas.

-vah, no pongas cara de purgante.

-¡No lo entiendo ese….MMMMMMM.

* * *

La gran sorpresa de la noche, el hokage le dio otro beso, lanzándolo sobre la cama, agarrándole las muñecas….El ex último Uchiha con los abiertos sintió la lengua del actual Lord Ninja de su aldea, jugar de un modo con la suya de un modo tal, que le provocaba una sensación eléctrica...

-Dejemos el acto del chico malo por esta noche, ¿vale?

El ex villano lo miro con cara psicopática…¡¿Quién pensaba que era el?!, ¡¿su puta?!

-Suéltame o te mato.

-¿déjame pensarlo?, mmmmmmmm…no quiero.

El gran Sasuke Uchiha era un ninja experimentado, listo para enfrentar cualquier técnica de su adversario menos….

-MMMM…suel…..ta….me….ba…ka..mmmmm.

-admítelo, lo quieres tanto como yo.

El rubio pervertido con una mano le apretó su entrepierna, moviendo su pulgar en forma circular sobre la tela del piyama. Con cada pasada el oji negro sentía una oleada de placer, sacándole gemidos que contenía cerrando los labios fuertemente.

-MMMM….MMM…..MMMMMM.

-Vamos, déjalos salir quiero oírlo.

¡¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?!...Él quería levantarse, detenerlo sin embargo su cuerpo estaba inmóvil….Sentía calor, transpiración…La cual aumento cuando Uzumaki comenzó a darle grandes lamidas donde antes apretó.

-AAAAAA…Ere…..e…..AAAAAAAA….AAAAAA.

-Qué lindo te ves excitado.

-ca….AAAAA….lla…..AAAAAA…..HUF….HUF…AAAAAAA.

Cada lamida provocaba que se retorciera de placer, su pantalón se sentía tan ajustado, tanto que podía jurar que su miembro estaba tan duro que ya comenzaba a doler…..Era tanta excitación que tuvo que afirmarse de las sabanas mientras su pantalón se ajustaba más y más con cada lamida. Hasta que las lamidas pararon.

-Miren lo duro que te has puesto, "de veras" que eres calentón.

-huf….huf…..deja la frase idiota.

-je je je, admítelo, te encanta.

Con una sonrisa llena de malicia, el Teme se quitó lentamente para el deleite de quien transpiraba sobre la cama, su traje de Hokague…OOOOh, en el nombre del primer Hokage, ese Dobe tenía un cuerpo realmente definido, un verdadero "manjar" de los dioses muy bien dotado en todo sentido, ¿si saben a lo que me refiero?

El rubio ahora desnudo se abalanzo sobre el pelinegro, besándolo mientras que con una mano le desabotonaba la camisa del piyama, pasando a continuación a lamer su pecho. La otra mano estaba ocupada debajo de la pretina del pantalón, apretando de forma directa el miembro del renegado.

-d…..duele.

-aguántate.

Naruto masturbo el miembro de su amado hundiendo su uña, con gusto hubiera continuado toda la noche pero esta no era la forma en que deseaba que el pelinegro se viniera, así no…..Ese trasero firme que siempre le gusto mirar, ese era el modo (en secreto, no creía que un Gay se convertiría en Hokage en su juventud, ahora mejor lo que la gente dijera sobre su sexualidad le importaba un carajo)

-Sip, veo que estás listo.

-¿para qué?

-¿no lo adivinas?

Sasuke fue dado vuelta, sus pantalones pasaron a la historia, ahora tirados al suelo…

-Ni se te ocurra…

El reclamo fue interrumpido por el hokage , quien le susurró al oído…

 _-"lo deseas tanto como yo, mi amor"_

La palabra "mi amor" lo hiso sonrojar junto con que su corazón se acelerara.

¡¿Dolor?!...Todo lo que vivió antes no era dolor, ¡ESTO ERA DOLOR!

-AAAAA….SAL…SAL…..AAAAAAA.

-No quiero.

Desgarro, dolor justo en su único orificio por esa enorme masculinidad que metida y sacada con fuerza dentro del. Sin importar ¿Cuánto se quejara? Las fuertes embestidas continuaron sin compasión….Al darse cuenta que el rubio no se detendría, apretó los dientes lo mejor que pudo también se afirmó de las sabanas, aguantando el dolor.

Solo cuando Uzumaki volvió a masturbarlo mientras lo penetraba, volvió el placer…..Placer y dolor, una mezcla que jamás creyó posible.

Con el peso del tiempo su cuerpo se acostumbró a tener dentro al portador de Jūbi, siendo capaz de solo sentir placer, su cuerpo ardía de pación pidiendo más….

-AAAAAAAA…MÁS…..MÁS FUERTE…..AAAAAAAAA…MÁS ADENTRO…AAAAA…..MÁAAAASSSSSS…AAAAAAAAA…OOOOO…AAAAAAAAAAAA.

En el pasado el hermano menor de Itachi ha tenido sexo, mucho sexo con la diferencia de las veces anteriores que esta era la primera vez que se excitaba de verdad.

Su excitación era tal que llegaba a babear sin poder controlar ninguno de sus impulsos, si la aldea donde estaba o el mundo explotaba por sus poderes descontrolados le importaba un pepino.

Lo único que le importaba era gozar el mayor tiempo posible la fuerza e ímpetu de este baka que adoraba con el alma…Sus gemidos se transformaron en gritos imparables de placer absoluto que inundaban la habitación...

-¡YA ME VENGO!

-¡YO IGUAL!

Con un último grito orgásmico que se escuchó por todo el hotel, Sasuke sintió venirse a Naruto dentro suyo, una experiencia desagradable si le preguntan.

* * *

Ambos recostados uno al lado del otro, transpirando agotados se tomaron un momento para recuperarse...

Sasuke lo que sentía en ese instante era indescriptible…..Se sentía el cielo, por primera vez sin dolor…ejem….sin dolor emocional, su amado Dobe era un bálsamo para su alma torturada…En cuanto al dolor físico...mmmm…Luego se aseguraría de reclamarle por el dolor en el trasero...

Naruto estaba con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho, estaba feliz….¡NO!...corrección….¡esta dichoso! ¡Eufórico! …La gran sonrisa de Sasuke era un verdadero tesoro….Al fin estaba junto a la persona que tanto amor en secreto durante años, al fin junto sin nada que los separe y solo para estar seguros….

-Vas a firmarle el divorcio a Sakura, ¿verdad?

-¡por supuesto baka!, yo con esa loca no sigo casado ni un minuto más…Que estúpido eres, dios eres el rey de los imbéciles, ¿Cómo llegaste a Hokage? Nunca lo sabré.

Regresando a la frialdad, le dio la espalda cerrando los ojos…Esto molesto al Hokage…

-¡ha no!, ¡ni creas que vas a insultarme así….!

Las ganas de golpearlo pararon al ver ese tonificado trasero…..De tal solo verlo Uzumaki se dio cuenta que su "humanidad" se ha vuelto a poner de pie.

Uchiha su volteado de nuevo, mirando a los ojos del hokage de esta era…..Estaba listo para mandarle un rosario de insultos por interrumpir su sueño, cuando vio el miembro de su amado…

-Así que… ¿el calentón soy yo?

-Vah, es tu culpa por tenerme en sequia por tanto tiempo. "De veras" que estoy sediento de ti.

Dijo el rubio dando besos hasta llegar a la masculinidad de su amor, comenzando a chupar…Para el peli azul estaba claro que esta noche dormir le estaba prohibido y pronto el dolor en su trasero aumentaría considerablemente en la mañana…Dolor que con el paso de las noches juntos iría pasando...Ahora junto al ser que llenaba su corazón de alegría, ayer, hoy y mañana por siempre en la eternidad.


End file.
